2015-01-25 - A Very Red Apology
Spider-man had been taking time out of his day to track down and keep an eye on supergirl. Making sure she didn't start speaking pirate like and trying to raid places. Because while amusing to watch Someone like supergirl not in control of her actions is dangerous. He's currently keeping his distance but tracking her movements. "here I am stalking a girl threw the city. I really am that anti social nerd they thought I was in high school." But it was for a good cause, he reasoned to himself. In a few days If she wasn't trying to press people into service and giving them peg legs, he would be sure she was ok. He's tracked Kara to a meet up with another young man tall dark hair looks like he works out a fair amount. "oh who is this?" Peter says as he's stuck to the wall of a buildign a about 150 yards away. Kara Zor-El had found Kon to talk to him about her most recent bout with red kryptonite. That amulet couldnt have been there since the 1600s, right? After all, Krypton exploded 35 years ago, and the ship was over 360 years old. Which means, unless there were time travelling pirates - something which she wasnt going to discount, as weird as her life was - it could mean that someone was again 'experimenting' on her with different types of kryptonite effects. Kara finishes explaining to Kon what happened, "So.... then the red kryptonite effect wore off like.... a second before I was going to smash Cassandra's and that Spider-Man guy's heads together. At least I didnt actually kill anyone but still...." Kara Zor-El sees Spider-Man when he speaks up. "Oh. Er.... speaking of which, he's following me. That Spider-Man guy." she says to Kon. "We both know the Legion, time travel isn't out of the question," Kon admits, and considers. "Could have been planted there. Was the ship abandoned or something? No signs of anyone using it recently?" he asks, and turns when Kara does, taking a bit longer to spot Spider-Man at the distance. "We fought that unstoppable guy once," he says, and eventually spots the Red and Blue. "Well, I guess the good news is your idea of a secret identity is not listing your home phone number." Spider-man looks through his camera view finder to get a better look of the pair. He sees Kara motion in his direction and his spider sense goes off. Oh crap I've been made he thinks. He goes to to web away to try to find a new hiding spot. "oh god no She knows. I'm so screwed if decides to come after me" He says to himself in a panic. Kara Zor-El nods and shrugs. "Definitely didn't go Spider-Man's route with a full face mask. That thing must be uncomfortable. Don't really blame him for doing the stalking thing though. I mean.... from what I'm told, I did almost kill him. God this is going to be the West Coast Kissing Spree thing all over again in the news, isnt it?" She sighs. "Well... I'm going to go over there and talk to him. Wanna join? I can totally see myself getting tongue tied. Not sure how to apologize for almost mashing a guy's head into another person's head while dressed as a pirate. Normal people don't have to apologize about stuff like that." She pauses. "Crazy people have to apologize about stuff like that." She then flies over to Spider-Man and when she gets there, she says the ever-so-eloquent, "Er... so.... hey..." Kara Zor-El nods and shrugs. "Definitely didn't go Spider-Man's route with a full face mask. That thing must be uncomfortable. Don't really blame him for doing the stalking thing though. I mean.... from what I'm told, I did almost kill him. God this is going to be the West Coast Kissing Spree thing all over again in the news, isnt it?" She sighs. "Well... I'm going to go over there and talk to him. Wanna join? I can totally see myself getting tongue tied. Not sure how to apologize for almost mashing a guy's head into another person's head while dressed as a pirate. Normal people don't have to apologize about stuff like that." She pauses. "Crazy people have to apologize about stuff like that." Then she sees Spider-Man looking to get out of there as he starts webbing. "Okay I really should go after him to talk to him before he goes hide in a.... I don't know... spider lair or whatever he has." She then flies over to Spider-Man and keeps up with him as he webs along on his 'escape' path. As she flies, she says the ever-so-eloquent, "Er... so.... hey... can you stop a sec?" "I must have missed the kissing spree thing. That stupid video of you arriving on Earth still pops up online every so often, though. Hurray for cell phone cameras being crappy back then." He watches Supergirl fly off after Spider-Man, giving a small smile. His life has never been normal, by any definition. Though, admittedly, he's never had to apologize for pirate cosplay attempted head smashing. He flies after Kara, taking a little bit longer to catch up to the wall-crawler, but, unless those webs are breaking the sound barrier, he's not going to really have to struggle to keep up. Spider-man backflips on to the nearest ledge. "ok, but if i even feel like your eyes are gonna start glowing i'm gone. for all the good that will do me against you. Sorry I've been stalking you but I have to make sure you're ok. because if you aren't then a lot of people could get hurt." He says crouched down seemingly ready to leap away at a moment's notice. Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Yeah... I get the reasoning. But I'm okay. Red Kryptonite effects only last 24 hours, and it's supposed to be really, really rare on Earth. I promise. No eye-glowy stuff is going to happen. You really don't have to be scared of me - I swear. I'm really... really.... really really really sorry about what happened." She pauses and looks over at Kon. "Oh and... this is Kon. Er... Superboy. He's sort of like my cousin, like Superman is." Kon raises a hand, waving to Spider-Man. "We've met once, you might not remember it too well. We dealt with... god, what was his /name./" He considers. "The unstoppable guy, I rolled my eyes, got in his path, end up getting pushed a city block." He turns to Kara. "Apparently the 'unstoppable' bit is magic or something. Look out for the goofy helmet. Not to be confused with Magneto's goofy helmet." He looks back to Spider-Man. "But yeah, she's one of the good guys, really..." he considers. "Well... most of the time," he admits, but it almost sounds like a sibling's tease, rather than any actual condemnation. Kara Zor-El elbows Kon in the stomach for the 'most of the time' jibe. Spider-man relaxes "so you've been through that before? And why does it effect you like that? It's alien. Your cousin? so you are all related I guess that means you are all mutants or aliens or soemthing like that." Spider-man then nods at Superboy "oh yeah the juggernaut? I think i remember that It's all bit of a blur. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are good guys though She hits like the hulk! I have post concussion syndrome! But I had to make sure she was ok who kows what effects an alien jewel found in a 300 year old shipwreck" Spider-man relaxes "so you've been through that before? And why does it effect you like that? It's alien. Your cousin? so you are all related I guess that means you are all mutants or aliens or soemthing like that." Spider-man then nods at Superboy "oh yeah the juggernaut? I think i remember that It's all bit of a blur. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are good guys though She hits like the hulk! I have post concussion syndrome! But I had to make sure she was ok who knows what effects an alien jewel found in a 300 year old shipwreck can have?" Kara Zor-El rubs her head a little. "Actually I fought the Hulk a while ago." She doesnt bother mentioning beating said Hulk in the fight (as well as Beta Ray Bill and few other assorted superhumans). "It was a Mxyzptlk thing he was doing to have his own version of some movie called Gladiator." she explains to Kon, before looking back at Spider-Man. "Again I'm really sorry for hitting you. I was definitely not myself. And.... red kryptonite doesnt always affect us like that. It's always some sort of random thing. What's happened with Kal in the past, Kon? Um..." She counts off on her finger. "Turned him invisible, removed his powers, turned him into a giant ant, turned him into a medusa, made his powers uncontrollably strong, turned him into that guy who wanted to be the pope...." She shrugs a little. "Like I said... random." "I'm... complicated," Superboy says, and looks to Supergirl. "She's alien, Superman's alien. I'm... complicated." He looks to Supergirl at some of those, raising an eyebrow. "I mostly remember his powers going weird, or the times he's gone evil. and... which bit was Klptzyxm? The Red Kryptonite, or that..." he glances at Spider-Man, and apparently decides he doesn't need to know about the kissing spree unless Kara decides to tell him, "thing you mentioned earlier?" He looks to Spider-Man. "Kryptonite is all shards of Krypton, the Kryptonian Homeworld, which blew up about 30-something years ago. Superman and Supergirl were sorta sent off as a 'last survivors' thing, so they escaped it. For some reason, something about how it blew up makes the shards really mess with us." "well none of that adds up how did it get in a chest of pirate treasure from the colonial days? and if it the planet blew up thirty years ago how are you all so young unless you age differently or something?" Spider-man says puzzled and confused. "and if it s part of yoru home planet why does it have such a wacky effect on you?" Kara Zor-El pauses. "Well...." She starts, "One of those questions has an easy answer, and the other we arent sure about." She holds up one finger. "With me, I was in suspended animation. I'm actually older than Superman but.... for the whole trip I was in stasis so... yeah I didn't age. We age just like humans. Just... slower, but that's just because of genetics, not powers." She pauses and mentions to Kon, who might not know this part either, "My friend Thara's great grandfather was 420 when Krypton... you know." Then she looks back at Spider-Man. "With the second thing... We're sort of at a loss. Either there was time travel involved, or somehow fragments of Kryptonite from the Rao system... that's the sun that Krypton had... made it's way to Earth long before Krypton exploded.... or someone planted it there in order to have it affect me." "Considering your ships kinda made it to Sol from Rao in... what, a year? Who the heck knows." He turns to Spider-Man. "My family kinda craps on Einstein." He pauses for a moment. "As do several of my friends, thinking about it. As for me, I'm actually from Earth, just, you know, have Kryptonian DNA. It's... a thing. As for why Kryptonite causes problems... it's basically all radioactive, I guess at a wavelength that doesn't really get along with us." Kara Zor-El adds, "My ship went off course. That's why 30 years. We had hyperspatial travel in our ships normally." "hey it's not a competition" Spider-man says when Kon says the thing about Einstein. Peter is a fan of ablert einstein's work. "Any way it was there and I have it someplace safe. I'm pretty sure if someone placed it they were after superman since he was the one who was meant to bring the ship into harper. And I knew it was radioactive. I tested it thats why I was trying to make pirate supergirl eat stuff that would clean her out but that plan failed." Spider-man laughs to himself "so real live aliens. I don't know why still get a kick out of that after all I've seen but I do." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Yeah um... somehow I don't think that would have worked anyway. Eating stuff to get rid of the radiation I mean. Kryptonite radiation is like.... ultra high level. Didn't a chunk of it once give Lex Luthor cancer, Kon?" "You know, if you ever want to take it somewhere that people can do tests on it, and also make sure it's definitely safe from people, STAR Labs probably has more experience dealing with Kryptonite than anywhere else on the planet." She shrugs. "Just a suggestion." She nods. "And yeah. Alien here. But honestly I sort of thought that would be the least impressive thing. I mean I heard about aliens from your world too. Like those Skrull and Kree things and the Shi'ar. Fought some Skrull when SHIELD had a few agents captured." She leans over to Kon. "Lady Blackhawk apparently works for SHIELD now or did or something." "In fairness, he carried that thing everywhere," Superboy says. "Safe exposure guidelines were not followed." He looks to Spider-Man. "Nothing against Einstein, I just know for a fact there's about 6 or 7 people faster than the speed of light." He turns back to Kara. "Which one's Blackhawk?" "Well ftl travel isn't exactly that big of a deal anymore and Science moves forward" He says. to Kon. "YEah I know a couple of aliens and alien like people. Ms Marvel is cool. Yeah I got the red kryptonite in a lead box somewhere. I didn't want it to make me into a pirate too. thoug I'm not worried about cancer I've made peace with it my blood has been radioactive for 3 years now soo If it's gonna get me it's gonna get me. I'll see what I can do about getting it to Starr labs though" Kara Zor-El looks back at Superboy again. "The pilot from world war 2 that looks like she's 25? Works for Oracle and hangs out with Dinah? Drinks guys under the table?" She looks back at Spider-Man. "I kinda think FTL is still a pretty big deal, personally. Annnd you probably should still be careful about how the radiation can negatively affect you. I mean... for all you know it could cause your blood to get more radioactive and mutate, or turn deadly, or all sorts of stuff. Keeping it in lead's a good idea though. I'm just saying... STAR labs has experts." "Kara, we know /people/ who move faster than light. Not people whose ships can, people." He looks to Spider-Man. "Radioactive blood... does not sound like good news. You might turn into that giant fire-breathing dinosaur thing... or another Hulk. Lead box is a pretty good place for it, yeah." "I think it's a little late to be worried about weird side effects of the radiation." Spider-man says "I 'm wall crawling and super strength aren't exactly normal for humans." "So there was a whole planet of super-people?" Spider-man asks. Kara Zor-El looks at Spider-Man. "There are other things that can affect you that wouldnt be so advantageous, though." She shakes her head. "Anyway.... yeah. There was a whole planet of us. We didn't have powers when on Krypton though. I mean... we lived longer and had much better technology, but the powers were sort of set in an... um... off position." "It's something with the sun," Kon explains, gesturing up. "But... no, Kara's not shivering any timbers, and I haven't seen her wear an eyepatch... ever, actually." He chuckles at his cousin. "Though I know a prank you can play on September 19th, now," he jokes, hovering effortlessly. "so the sun is the source of your powers. thats is good to know incase I ever have to try to find a way to slow one of you guyes down again." Spiderman says taking a mental note. "anyway now that I know I don't have to worry about public safety I'll let you be. I'll be seeing you I'd ask to exhancge contact info but secret identites and all. But hey please tell me you kept that sweet pirate outift now that Kon mentions it. You'd make a great plus 1 to a costume party!" Spiderman then waves and looks around to get the right angle to web away. Kara Zor-El looks at Superboy. "I don't get it." She waves her hands non-committedly. "Anyway... just wanted to apologize, let you know that I'm fine now, and you don't need to worry and follow me." She looks off in the distance. "Gotta go now though. Stuff to do." She gives Superboy a hug, then waves to Spider-Man. Then with a blur of speed, she's gone. Which makes the idea of following her if she didnt want to be followed.... pretty tricky.